I Found You
by Harukichi Mitsuharu
Summary: I can never ask for more because my life has been complete since I found you. Hwoarang and Lili xD


**I Found You**

It was a cloudy afternoon. It's going to rain. When the girl saw the sky, she frowned at it and leaned her head on the rails of the balcony. She's always lonely; she wants a friend that always there for her, her shoulder to cry on.

'Darn it. Stupid bad weather.' She thought while pouting.

"Miss Lili, dinner time," said the loyal butler with glee.

"Uh…you just go ahead. I'll just eat later on," she replied, gazing on the ground, thinking deeply.

"Hm…Is there something wrong, Miss Lili?"

"Huh, oh…I'm fine, Sebastian. No worries." She said while making a fake smile.

"I see. Okay, just tell me if you're going to eat." Sebastian muttered.

Then, Lili nodded idly at Sebastian's statement and went back to her position.

…

_What can I give for her…_

"Hwoarang?"

_Flowers, perhaps?_

"Hwoarang…"

_Psh, flowers are so cliché. How about chocolate?_

"Hwoarang!"

_Nah, that's also cliché. Hmm…_

"HWOARANG!"

_I can't think of anything…Maybe—_

**PAK!**

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" the redhead cried.

"I've been calling your name about four times, idiot." The old master muttered.

'Yeah, whatever…Didn't he see what I am doing?' the boy thought, sighing.

"So, why did you call me?"

"It's training session. But it's passed 7 minutes just because of your 'businesses'."

"Yeah, so let's get started now before we ran out of time,"

"And also of your 'imaginations and whatsoever on your mind',"

"Yah, yah, whatever…Let's go…"

"And please stop doing those because they will—"

"MASTER, please, _please,_ can we start now?!"

"Why, of course! Why didn't you say so?" The old master said, wearing a confident smile on his broad face.

The upset Hwoarang scowled. His eagerness was so intense but he hides it. Maybe he's afraid of his master if he released his eagerness, eh?

After all those launched kicks and few punches for their training, they took rest. This ends their training.

"Master, I'll be going then," said Hwoarang.

"Okay, take care. And also, thank you for having your time here."

Hwoarang nodded and bowed for respect to his fellow mentor. He headed to his motorcycle to go somewhere he always hangs out: in the streets.

As he drives through the streets, he saw s bookstore and stopped there.

'Maybe I could write something to her…' he mumbled in his thought.

…

"Sebastian, I'm going to eat now,"

"Great! Our main course is…" the butler said, removing the aluminum cover of food. Lili was so excited about what it is.

After removing it, the food was…Roasted Chicken.

Lili winced at it and scowled. 'Ugh. I knew it.'

After all, she didn't eat it. She just ate her side-dishes favorite Japanese food, sushi.

After few minutes of eating, Lili left the table unclean but the chairs were properly arranged.

When Lili was about to step on her way outside, she heard Sebastian calling her name.

"Miss Lili! Where are you going?" Sebastian asked while panting.

"I'm going somewhere. Somewhere like in the streets," Lili mumbled.

"But that would be dangerous!" the butler began to worry.

"Oh, Sebastian. You're too much. I'm a big girl now, you know? I can kick butts. And, please…Please…_don't tell my father."_

"Okay, Miss. I will." Sebastian said as Lili was heading to her limousine, carrying a parasol.

She told the driver to go in her the spot, the spot where the _boy_ promised her to meet him there.

…

After spending a half-hour inside the bookstore, he then rushed to his motorcycle and drove away. He is going to the spot where he and the _girl _encountered at that certain place. Unfortunately, droplets of rain began to drop. He felt it on his head.

'Damn, it's gonna rain.' Hwoarang became upset about it and scowled.

…

"What? Not now…" Lili said as she frowned. When she saw the spot, she told the driver to stop there and went away from her limousine. The driver was worried about Lili.

Lili then, opened her parasol to protect herself from the drops of rain. In the alley, she didn't see any person in there but only boxes and stuffs.

'Where are you?'

…

Thunder starts to sound; lightning starts to show up in the sky. the dark-gray clouds were about to rain heavily.

'Argh! So much for unluckiness.'

When he made his way to the alley, he saw a young white queen, standing and holding a parasol to cover her head from the heavy rain. For him, he's now totally wet. His clothes were soaked, and his hair was not spiky anymore.

When he went there with her, Lili raised her head to see the boy.

"Excuse me, are you the boy who—"

"Yeah, that's me…" Hwoarang retorted.

"Is that so...Oh yeah, my name is Lili by the way…" Lili said, while giving her hand to his to shake hands.

Hwoarang chuckled. "My name is Hwoarang. And, I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself to you the last time we met."

"It's okay at least we met again." Lili smiled at him, looking at his eyes.

Their hands were still shaking because Hwoarang can't let go of it.

"Uh…you can let go now…"

"Aiyeeh…Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine."

The two blushed hardly as they look each other's eyes.

'Wow, her eyes…they're so pretty.'

'I don't care if his eyebrows are not robust. His eyes are--'

ACHOO!

Hwoarang sneezed away. "I-I-I'm very sorry for that…"

"Uh…why won't just slide under my parasol to be safe?"

"Thanks a bunch." Hwoarang thanked as he slid under Lili's parasol.

'So, what now? is it about time for…love?' Lili thought.

Hwoarang then remembered why he came to this place.

'Should I give this to her? I'm too nervous…' Hwoarang thought while holding a sheet of paper.

"Uh…what's that paper, you're holding?"

"This? It's not—" Hwoarang stopped explaining because the paper was snatched by Lili. Lili then began to read it:

_**I Found You**_

_You're the one I couldn't forget_

_Even at the last breath I take_

_You're the one my heart longs for_

_Because I fond real joy in you_

_You're the one I'll love so true_

_For you gave me a quick smile _

_You're the one I needed most_

_For I am SO IN LOVE WITH YOU_

_You light my life and turn it right_

_And put a music in my heart_

_I can never ask for more because_

_My life has been complete since_

_I FOUND YOU._

After reading them all, Lili's heart started to flutter. Her face becomes crimson red. After all, she also falls in love with him. She thinks he's handsome, cute and thoughtful. She thinks he's the one for being there for her, her shoulder to cry on.

As Hwoarang saw her face, their faces were inches apart. Hwoarang's face began to reddened but Lili stopped blushing. She has enough confidence to face him.

"You know what, you're too slow,"

"Huh, what do you mean? It's fast, you know," Hwoarang said, as his heart is racing.

"No, that's not what I meant," As Lili said it, she moved her head forward, letting her lips met his. Hwoarang got shocked. Lili then, dropping her parasol, she starts encircling her arms to Hwoarang's neck, to kiss him firmly. Hwoarang then, closed his eyes and put his arms on her waist. It was the sweetest moment they experienced on their own lives. After they kissed for a minute, Lili then whispered to Hwoarang's ear, 'I'm so in love with you too, Hwoarang.'

**END. OMG.**


End file.
